


My Lady on Display

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: My Lady [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bisexuality, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Humiliation, Impact Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, POV Second Person, Resistance Play, Sadism, Smut, Sub!Hyuk, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, adult toys, sub!Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Hyuk was about as unruly as Hongbin, and you weren’t completely sure that you wouldn’t make a total fool of yourself in front of all of Hongbin’s friends.





	My Lady on Display

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on August 11, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Did I forget any warnings? Honestly this fic covers so many kinks that I think I might have… This was a request I got last summer, and as a result have been working on it for over a year. It feels good to finally have it done, but you’d think I’d be happier with a fic that took me so long to finish. I feel like I could have done the exhibitionism aspect of this fic better than I did, but oh well. To my knowledge, the person who requested this fic hasn’t been on tumblr in months so I doubt she’ll see it, but I like this universe so I finished it anyway. In theory, this could stand alone, but the relationship dynamics will make more sense if you read “My Lady”, “My Lady ~Epilogue”, and “My Lady’s Collar” first. I’m planning to have a fic set between My Lady ~Epilogue and My Lady’s Collar, but I have no idea when that’ll be finished. I’m still working out the plot. Hope you all enjoy!

Hongbin growled low in his throat as you traced down the chain leash that was connected to his collar. He was staring over you at the men behind you, upper lip curved slightly in aggression. You kept following the chain down, down, down until you met with his bare stomach and pressed your hand flat over his belly button. You glanced up at him, but his focus was still on the men behind you. Taking a deep breath, you began to circle around him, dragging your finger tips across his abs as you moved. The sound of your heels echoed on the stone floor; your movements were slow and deliberate. The tension in the air was high, for both you and Hongbin, and you supposed for the lanky boy standing opposite him as well.

His name was Hyuk, the newest addition to the Museum. He was barely legal but had completed his training and made his debut several months earlier. Hyuk was tall, at least an inch taller than Hongbin, but he was just starting to fill out his frame, his muscles lithe but toned, baby fat still in his cheeks. N had described him as something of a switch, and it had been obvious in the way Hyuk had greeted you earlier.

As you came to Hongbin’s backside, you peered over his shoulder at Hyuk and began to slowly trail your hand up Hongbin’s arm. Hyuk was trying his best to hold Hongbin’s gaze and look intimidating, but you could tell he was about as nervous as you were, if not more. Things were about to get intense. N and several others that were friends of Hongbin from the museum were watching from the sidelines. It was a few weeks late, but this is what your one year anniversary celebration with Hongbin had turned into, a bit of an unexpected turn of events, though Hongbin had said something like this was bound to happen. You weren’t sure you’d be able to completely handle the situation, but you’d damn well try.

When your hand reached the top of Hongbin’s shoulder, you gave him a firm squeeze before sliding your hand in to his collar. Bringing your other hand up, you unfastened the leash and brought it around behind him. He began to move forward, but you stopped him with a sharp “Shht!” and he fell back. His growl intensified, but you ignored him. You stepped out from behind him and over to the empty chair a few paces to his left. After sitting down and making yourself comfortable, legs crossed and leaned back, you raised your hand and snapped.

In an instant, Hyuk and Hongbin had closed the distance between each other and were locked in a grapple on the thin wrestling mat in the center of what used to be Hongbin’s room, both wearing nothing but collars and thongs. For the moment they seemed evenly matched, but as the seconds wore on, it became obvious that Hyuk was straining greatly. The moment Hongbin realized the younger was starting to slip backwards, he knocked Hyuk’s feet out from under him and they both went tumbling to the mat on the ground. Hyuk some how managed to flip them so he was on top, but Hongbin quickly overpowered him again.

He wrestled the younger man around so he was facing the ground before slamming him down with a deep growl, knee digging into the back of Hyuk’s thigh, one hand pressing his head to the floor and the other twisting Hyuk’s arm behind his back. Hongbin leaned down closer to Hyuk’s ear, growl growing more fierce. Hyuk began to squirm, attempting to knock Hongbin off and failing. Seeing that Hyuk wouldn’t be able to escape the pin, you began to slowly count out loud. Hyuk increased his struggles at the sound of your voice, panic starting to fill his eyes, but Hongbin only pressed him to the ground with more force, muscles flexed and veins bulging. Hyuk let out a whine as you reached eight, but didn’t allow him mercy yet. He started thrashing frantically as you reached nine.

“Ten,” you enunciated carefully, and Hyuk went limp with a cry of despair. Hongbin jerked him up and slammed him to the ground once more as he peeled himself off the younger. He waited on his knees for the next order, staring down at Hyuk with a look that bordered on disgust. You shifted in your chair, carefully observing Hyuk for a few moments. He remained fairly still, save for the quick rise and fall of his back as he struggled to catch his breath after struggling so hard. He looked unharmed. Rising to your feet, you crossed to the toy table, the contents all hand picked by Hongbin earlier. You placed Hongbin’s leash on the table and picked up a crop and a pair of scissors. You crossed to Hongbin and tenderly stroked up his arm with the flat of crop.

“Such a strong dog,” you praised, catching his chin with the crop and tilting his head up so he had to look at you. “Did it feel good to pin that little pup to the floor?” Hongbin nodded. “Then you must be excited for your reward.” He nodded again. You pulled back with a smile. As you turned to Hyuk, you dropped the smile. He’d been watching you over his shoulder, but hadn’t otherwise moved. You toed him in the side before leaning down and grabbing the back of his thong and yanking it up. He hissed, raising his hips off the ground to relieve some of the pain that caused.

“All that struggling and you couldn’t even throw Hongbin off,” you scolded Hyuk. “After that total failure, you deserve your punishment.” You snipped the back of his thong and dropped it, letting Hyuk sink back to the floor as it fell off. Stepping back to the toy table, you put the scissors back and grabbed condoms, lube and a pair of latex gloves. You crouched down in front of Hyuk’s head, setting the lube and gloves down as you tapped him on the cheek with the crop. He shifted so he could look at you better, pushing up slightly. You pressed the edge of a condom to Hyuk’s lips with a smile.

“Get him nice and hard so he can fuck your ass properly,” you ordered. Hyuk stared for a second, swallowing.

“Y-yes, my lady,” he finally managed, taking the condom between his lips and pushing up into a seated position. As he turned to face Hongbin, you looked out at the audience. They were watching with interest; N, Leo, and Ken perched in chairs and Ravi seated on the floor next to Leo. Deciding it’d be the most satisfying for all parties, you turned your attention back to Hyuk, grabbing him by the hip and shuffling him so his back side faced the audience.

“It’s no good if the others can’t see,” you hummed, enjoying the way he flushed. The corner of Hongbin’s lips twitched upwards in amusement for a fleeting moment as he shifted over so Hyuk could reach him. You motioned for Hongbin to get in a formal seated position and he obeyed, legs folded beneath him and spread enough for Hyuk to have easy access to his genitals. Striking Hyuk’s ass with the crop, you reminded Hyuk of his task, “You’re supposed to be getting him ready, you know.”

Hyuk whined but lowered back down, propping his weight on one arm and gripping Hongbin through his underwear, starting to stroke him. Hongbin stiffened, eye trained forward and unfocused, face carefully neutral. You smiled, pleased that he was putting his hard work at suppressing reaction on display. As Hyuk began to work Hongbin up, you tucked the extra condoms just inside your bra to access later and pulled the gloves on, coming to Hyuk’s side so as not to obstruct the view.

“Just pumping like that’s not going to get him ready,” you scolded Hyuk, bringing the crop down across the seat of his ass. “Suck him.” Hyuk shivered, abandoning Hongbin’s cock to rip the condom’s package open. He shifted slightly as he moved to put the condom on, pulling Hongbin out of his thong and lips meeting the tip of his cock as soon as the condom was on. Hongbin tensed further, eye falling shut for a brief moment before snapping open to silently beg you for permission to react. You hummed, running your hand up Hyuk’s back to his neck.

“You look like you’re enjoying this too much to be part of your punishment,” you noted, circling your hand gently around Hyuk’s neck above his collar. “Be as rough with him as you want, Hongbin,” you ordered, pulling back from Hyuk immediately with the words. Hongbin growled low, relaxing and burying his hand in Hyuk’s hair to force him to take his cock in deeper. You reached forward and caught Hongbin by the collar, tugging him in closer to you and taking his face into your hands. Leaning in, you whispered in his ear just loud enough that only he could hear, “Remember, the only acceptable place to cum is inside me. You don’t want to get punished, right?”

Hongbin moaned his understanding, heated gaze meeting yours when you shoved him back. Licking your lips, you turned away from Hongbin, focusing your efforts back on humiliating Hyuk. You gave Hyuk a hard slap on the side of his ass before gripping the cheek and pulling it to the side. Leaning over him to get a good look yourself, you pulled the other cheek away, spreading him for the others to see better.

“Such a cute little asshole,” you cooed, digging your fingers into him more and spreading his cheeks wider. “And everyone’s eyes are trained on it like it’s a delicious piece of candy.” Hyuk squirmed at the words. “Have any of them tried playing with your ass? I bet they’re remembering how they fucked you here.” You released one of his asscheeks to ghost over his hole, the resulting squirm incredibly satisfying. After laying another slap on his ass, you pulled back and grabbed the lube, lubing up your fingers. Hyuk gagged, drawing your attention up. Hongbin was tugging at the pup’s hair, roughly guiding him down, his length nearly fully buried in Hyuk’s mouth and throat. The sight sent pleasant shockwaves through your body.

You turned your attentions back to Hyuk’s ass again, spreading his ass with a firm grip and running your lubed middle finger over his hole. His hips jerked slightly as you began to tease the outer ring, circling it and applying gentle pressure but not pushing in. Hongbin moaned and Hyuk squirmed. You flitted your gaze up to the audience, the sight that met you causing you to smirk. Ravi had moved between Leo’s legs and seemed to be giving him head as Leo watched with half-lidded eyes. Ken had sat forward and was propping his head up on his hands, elbows digging into his knees, eyes intensely focused on Hyuk’s ass. And N–N had started palming himself through his pants, his gaze analytical but heated.

Feeling bolstered by the seemingly good reaction, you pressed your finger into Hyuk, stopping just a fingernail deep inside before pressing at the entrance teasingly and drawing a moan from Hyuk. Withdrawing your finger, you repeated the action, going slightly deeper and stretching him further. You removed your finger once more, teasing the outer ring with feathery touches before pressing your finger all the way in and curling it, another moan tumbling out of Hyuk and a deeper one spilling from Hongbin.

“Did N help you with most of your house training?” you asked, not expecting an answer but receiving a whine of confirmation. “He’s staring at your ass like he wants to take my place. Not that I blame him. You’ve got such a cute, greedy ass.” You pressed a second finger in and wiggled them, drawing another moan from Hyuk–full and unmuffled. Hongbin must have pulled Hyuk off him to reign himself back in check. “I bet all of them are thinking about how they want to fuck you into the mat and make you squeal.”  

You worked him open for a few more moments before pulling your fingers out and shuffling back. You probably could have been kinder and stretched him a bit more, but this _was_ a punishment. You pulled off the dirtied glove and tugged a condom from your bra. Holding it out to Hongbin, you ordered, “Get ready to fuck him.”

“M’Lady,” Hongbin breathed, leaning forward and taking the condom between his lips. As he leaned back, he stripped off the old condom and tossed it to the side. As he resheathed himself, you moved behind Hyuk, manhandling him until he was positioned just how you wanted him–legs spread, one bent beneath him and the other straight, and his weight propped on his forearms. You gave him a good few strikes with the crop before moving back and giving Hongbin room to get into position. Before Hongbin could lower down in position, you caught him and poured a bit of lube on his cock, giving him a few pumps before guiding him down and pulling away again. Hongbin positioned himself and pressed in with a hiss, Hyuk whining at the penetration.

You moved back a ways away from the pair so you could watch as well and sat cross legged on the mat. Hongbin barely pressed halfway in before pulling out completely, hand between their bodies to help guide himself back in. Hyuk whined when Hongbin pulled out again. Hongbin pressed in again, this time to the hilt, Hyuk choking down a groan. Hongbin paused, shifting so his arms were on either side of Hyuk’s body. Once settled, he started an unmercifully slow rhythm. Hyuk squirmed, pressing his hips up to try to speed things up, and you snapped the crop on the mat.

“Take it how he gives it to you Hyuk,” you hissed. “This is a _punishment_.” Hongbin growled before Hyuk yowled, body trembling as Hongbin began thrusting into him more roughly. You leaned to the side, craning to see what Hongbin had done to cause Hyuk to cry out like that. A smirk pulled on your lips when you saw that Hongbin had bitten down on Hyuk’s shoulder. Hongbin sped up a bit more when you hummed your approval. Sitting back, you slipped your hands between your legs to play with yourself while you watched.

“Fucking Hyuk’s ass looks like it’s so pleasurable,” you commented. “Does it feel good, Hongbin?”

“Very,” Hongbin groaned as he buried himself deep. You glanced back at the audience before focusing back on the rutting pair’s asses.

“The others are watching so enviously,” you teased. “They all look like they wanna fuck into Hyuk’s ass until they cum, looks like they want to turn him into a cumbucket.” Hyuk moaned loudly, shuddering as he dropped his head to the floor. “Oh? Do you like that idea?” Hyuk made a vague sound of approval, Hongbin shifting the angle of his hips and speeding his thrusts more. “Do you like the idea of five guys pounding you in the ass and filling you with their cum? Do you like getting your ass pounded?”

“Y-yes,” Hyuk choked out weakly.

“I can’t hear you,” you teased.

“Yes,” Hyuk said more firmly.

“Yes, _what_?”

“Y-yes, My Lady,” he repeated a third time, breaking off into a whimper when Hongbin thrust into him particularly roughly.

“Then tell them directly how much you love getting your ass pounded,” you ordered. “Hongbin, turn him around so he can tell them properly.” Hongbin grunted his acknowledgement of the command. He straightened and pulled out, taking Hyuk by the hips. Hyuk resisted Hongbin’s efforts to turn him around but complied when you struck the mat with the crop. When he was turned around, Hyuk pressed his forehead to the ground in a bow, whining as Hongbin pressed back inside and clawed down his back.

“Well?” you prompted. It was a moment before he spoke.

“I like getting fucked in the ass,” he mumbled into the mat.

“I said tell them properly. Look at them and tell them how much you want them.” Hyuk raised his head, but quickly dropped it back down. “Hongbin,” you growled. Hongbin buried his hand in Hyuk’s hair and wrapped his other arm around Hyuk’s waist, yanking him into an upright position against his chest and preventing his head from moving. Hyuk’s dick was hard and weeping, curved up against his stomach. “Tell them.” Hyuk swallowed.

“I like getting fucked in ass. I want to be a cumbucket,” he admitted as firmly as he could manage in his flushed state, dick twitching with the confession.

“Good boy,” you praised with a smile, getting up and crossing to him. Standing on your knees in front of him, you brought the crop to his thigh. “Maybe one of them will take mercy on you later and fill you up with cum, because you’re certainly not getting Hongbin’s.” You struck him on the thigh, pulling a cry from Hyuk. “You don’t deserve my Hongbin’s cum, not after how pathetic you were in that wrestling match.” You moved back, standing up. As you did, Hongbin pushed Hyuk back down and pulled out, eyes squeezed shut and hand clenching in frustration. “Hongbin, did you cum?” You asked sharply, not happy at the reaction at all. He pushed away from Hyuk, sitting back. “Did you?”

“No, m’lady,” he answered after a few seconds, breathless. “I hit the edge.”

“Good,” you praised, kneeling down beside him and adjusting his hair so it more completely covered the scarring over his blind eye, smile returning. When you were done, you leaned in and kissed him, shallow and short. He chased after your lips when you pulled back but halted when you pressed the crop to his arm. He growled quietly and you shushed him.

“You’ve been such a good boy, don’t ruin it now,” you warned softly, quiet enough that the audience couldn’t hear. He sat back, nose scrunching slightly. He knew full well that disappointing you at this point would not end well for him. He was on show, you both were. Everything about your normal dynamics were off kilter today because of all the extra people involved. “Cool off for a bit, you’re going to have to last for a long time today,” you instructed and he nodded in understanding. You gave him a soft pat with the crop before pulling away completely and turning your attention back to Hyuk.

Hyuk had pushed himself back up into a seated position and looked like he was debating on whether it was ok to touch himself or not. You stood back up and struck him on the shoulder with the crop. He flinched, a pained sound leaving his lips. He looked up at you, eyes big and questioning.

“M’Lady?” Hyuk asked, voice as confused as his eyes.

“Right now, your dick and everything revolving around it are _mine_ ,” you stated firmly. “You’re to ask permission to use it in any way.”

“Y-yes, My Lady,” Hyuk grumbled, scrunching his nose as he looked away from you. You gave him another firm strike with the crop.

“Now that you don’t have a cock in your ass, you’re starting to get rude. I can fix that you know. There’s a whole drawer of dildos and anal plugs over there,” you hissed, pointing at the toy cabinet over by the door. “Or you could ride one of our precious spectator’s cocks.” Hyuk looked out at the spectators and swallowed. He turned his entire body to face you, keeping his head bowed.

“I’m sorry, My Lady,” he apologized. You smiled, softening.

“You’re forgiven, little pup,” you said, kneeling down in front of him and taking his face in your hands. You brought his face close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t act up again.” Hyuk nodded the best he could in your hands. “Now, let’s put you to good use,” you murmured into his forehead.

“Yes, M’Lady,” Hyuk choked out, tensing.

“You want to please me right?” you asked, forcing his face into your neck.

“Yes, M’lady,” he said, lips brushing against your skin. Hongbin growled low from where he was a few feet away. You looked over at him with half lidded eyes. He’d come to all fours and was bristling, his muscles tense and a snarl on his lips. He looked like he wanted to pry Hyuk away from you, but his jealousy only egged you on.

“You want to prove to me that you’re worthy enough to cum today, right?”

“Yes, M’Lady,” Hyuk moaned, closing another kiss onto your neck. You hummed, pushing his head away from you.

“Lay on your back,” you ordered. Hyuk nodded, obediently lowering down and situating himself. “Let’s play a game shall we? Hongbin, bring me the bucket.” Hongbin grunted in understanding as you moved to straddle Hyuk’s chest, facing towards his dick. As you settled down, Hongbin returned with the bucket. He kneeled down and presented it to you, head bowed. You ruffled his hair affectionately before taking the small bucket filled with clothes pins. You shook the bucket before placing it down on Hyuk’s stomach. You ghosted your finger over Hyuk’s lower abs, delighting in the way he twitched at the tickling touch. You stroked his cock, from the base to the tip then pulled your hand away completely. Taking several pins and pinching them onto his stomach, you began to explain the rules.

“These’ll get pulled off one by one. Everytime you cry out, you get a punishment.” Once you’d placed ten pins, you moved down closer to his groin and began placing five more. “If you don’t cry out, _Hongbin_ gets a punishment.” Gently moving Hyuk’s cock to the side, you took his balls and placed four pins there. “If Hongbin gets more punishments than you, then your punishment from losing earlier is over and I’ll let you bring me to climax. But if you get more punishments that Hongbin, then I’m going to bind your hands, shove a vibrator up your ass and you have to watch _Hongbin_ bring me to climax.”

Hyuk made a whining sound, squirming a bit as you sat back. You flicked at one of the pins close to the base of his cock, reveling in the whine it drew from him. You sighed contentedly before grabbing the bucket, standing up, and stepping away from Hyuk. Both Hyuk and Hongbin stared up at you curiously.

“To make things fair, _Hongbin_ will pull off the pins,” you instructed. Hyuk’s eyes widened in panic and Hongbin broke into a grin.

“That’s not fair–” Hyuk started to object, only to break off when you pressed the toe of your heel to his stomach in warning.

“The game starts now,” you stated, unamused. Barely a second later Hongbin ripped off the first pin and Hyuk cried out. “Give it here,” you instructed, holding your hand out for the pin. Hongbin handed it over and you dropped it in the empty bucket. Hongbin was swift with the second pin, and Hyuk cried out again, clenching his fists. Hongbin handed the pin over to you. “Two punishments already, and he’s only pulling off the pins in the less sensitive area,” you said dryly. That seemed to bolster Hyuk’s determination. Hongbin pulled the third pin and Hyuk squeaked, the sound much more subdued than the first two times. Nevertheless, you held your hand out for the pin. Hyuk hissed with the fourth pin, fingers scratching at the ground as he tried to suppress any sound.

“That’s four pins,” you announced, holding your hand out for the pin. Hyuk clenched his fists and bit his lip with the fifth pin, effectively silencing himself. Hongbin wrinkled his nose in disapproval and placed the pin down on the floor. He pulled the next three off with barely a second between them, but Hyuk remained quiet. They were tied with eleven pins left. Hyuk propped himself up slightly and gave Hongbin a haughty look. Hongbin growled, ripping the next pin off in Hyuk’s distraction and pulling a startled yelp from him. You held your hand out for the pin. Hyuk brought the back of his hand to his mouth and bit down on the skin, successfully managing not to cry when Hongbin yanked the next pin off. Five to five.

The next three pins came off without a peep from Hyuk and Hongbin grew visibly worked up. Hongbin flicked at the next pin before yanking it off. Hyuk’s face scrunched in pain but didn’t make a noise. Five to nine. Hongbin growled, changing tactics. He began flicking at the last pin near the base of Hyuk’s cock, causing the pin to fly off and Hyuk to yelp. Hongbin grabbed the pin and handed it up with a wide grin, barely giving Hyuk time to recover before ripping the first pin off the younger’s scrotum. Hyuk yowled, flinching away and attempting to curl into a protective ball.

“You fucking bastard–” Hyuk started to curse but Hongbin followed after him and shoved Hyuk’s leg out of the way. Hyuk struggled, attempting to kick Hongbin away, but Hongbin managed to grab a pin and pull, resulting in another whimpering yowl from Hyuk.

“Eight to nine,” you announced, accepting the two clothes pins. Hongbin went in aggressively and yanked another pin. Hyuk whined over his fist, which he’d bitten into.

“You’ll lose,” Hongbin taunted happily. Hyuk relaxed, taking a few deep breathes. Hongbin toyed with the last pin, wiggling the end back and forth slightly and pulling his finger away, only to return it and wiggle it more. He kept that up for almost a minute before yanking the final pin off. Every muscle in Hyuk’s body seemed to tense but he didn’t let out a sound.

“Seems you spoke too soon,” you said, stepping closer to Hongbin and grabbing him by the hair at the top of his head. He growled when you tugged his head back. “Sshht,” you hushed harshly. He quieted but wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Stand up,” you ordered, pulling at his hair. He stood obediently, so you released his hair. “Follow.” You turned to the toy table, crossing the short distance.

Hongbin at your side, you picked up a pair of leather cuffs and motioned for him to turn around. You bound his hands behind his back and tugged him to face you again. You took a vibrating cock ring from the table and pulled his half-hard cock through but didn’t turn it on. Next you grabbed the sole vibrating prostate massager from the table. Tugging Hongbin back over to the mat, you ordered him to get to his knees and present his ass to you. He obediently lowered down until his chest was on the ground.

Grabbing the lube and the extra glove from earlier, you kneeled down behind Hongbin and tugged his thong down his thighs. You snapped the glove on and lubed your fingers. You worked Hongbin’s ass quickly but gently, not taking as much time with him because the prostate massager was only about the size of a finger. Hongbin moaned when the flanged base of the vibrator hit his body. You flipped the switch on, loving the way Hongbin squirmed. You reached around him and turned on the vibrator on the cock ring then tugged him up by the hips. You wrangled him around so he was looking at Hyuk then ordered him into a formal sitting position.

“You have to last ten minutes without cuming,” you instructed, standing up and looking at the clock over the door to the hallway to check the time. “If you fail, you don’t get to cum again today or tomorrow.” Hongbin growled at you in displeasure, but you ignored him. Crossing to the younger man, you turned your attention to Hyuk. He’d taken to soothing his abused scrotum, lightly massaging it. Catching the crop from where it hung at your wrist, you kneeled down and swatted his hands away.

“You still have nine punishments,” you reminded Hyuk, enjoying the way he swallowed nervously.

“Pulling the pins wasn’t enough?”

“I told you from the start, each time you cried out, you’d receive a punishment,” you asserted, keeping your tone sweet. “On your back.” Hyuk flopped back with a sour look on his face. You reached for his dick and gave him a few pumps to try to coax him back to full hardness. You could hear Hongbin growling in disdain, but you ignored him, flicking your eyes up to the audience. Ravi was still between Leo’s legs but it looked like Leo had finished without you realizing. Ken appeared as if he hadn’t moved at all, but his eyes were still hungrily watching Hyuk. N had pulled himself from his pants, eyes on Hongbin.

“Count off,” you ordered, returning your gaze to Hyuk. You dropped Hyuk’s cock and swiftly struck his inner thigh with the crop, careful to keep the force relatively light.

“One,” Hyuk groaned, brows knit in discomfort from his balls jostling with the strike. You struck him again with a bit more force, and Hyuk sounded off, “Two.” You struck him twice on the other thigh, increasing the force slightly each time but careful not to strike too hard. On the fifth strike, you struck him gently on balls. Hyuk yelped at the sudden pain, legs curling up. You grabbed his leg and yanked it back flat on the ground.

“What number?” you demanded, sliding your hand up Hyuk’s leg to sooth his inner thigh.

“Five,” Hyuk whimpered, trying to relax despite the pain clear on his face. You hummed in approval, bringing the crop up to his balls and stroking him gently. Hyuk tensed and you could hear Hongbin growling frustratedly off to the side. You brought the crop back and struck Hyuk on the thigh, the snap of the impact crisp in the air. “Six,” Hyuk said, relaxing into the mat as he he came back from the sting of the strike. You removed your hand from his thigh and struck him again and again, finishing out his punishment with the ninth strike. Once Hyuk had counted off the last strike, you dropped the crop to hang from your wrist and brought your hands up to sooth his thighs.

“Now, are you ready for your reward for winning the game?” you asked, smiling up at him. Hongbin had started growling again, but you ignored him. Hyuk shifted slightly, opening his eyes.

“Yes, M’lady,” he answered.

“Good,” you hummed, pulling your hands away and getting to your knees. Hooking your fingers onto your waistband, you quickly removed your underwear. “You’re gonna get me off with your tongue,” you instructed, starting to crawl up his body. Hyuk moaned, watching you hungrily as you moved into position. A thigh on each side of his head, you lowered down, stopping just high enough that he’d be forced to crane his neck a little. “What are you waiting for?” you asked when Hyuk didn’t immediately take, turning your attention to the audience. He mumbled an apology and a second later his tongue swirled around your clit.

You sighed contentedly, leaning forward so you could better control the position of your hips. Everyone had turned their attention to you and Hyuk, and this particular position made you more aware of the attention than you had been before. You ground your hips down, forcing Hyuk’s head back against the mat. He moaned, his hands tentatively brushing against your thighs as you lowered down enough that it would be hard for him to breathe.

“Everyone looks so envious,” you sighed happily, looking around at your audience. “They all look like they want to smother you.” Hyuk whined and you lifted up just long enough for him to catch a breath before lowering down again. Hyuk kissed at your clit a few times before starting to use his tongue again. You moaned, starting to grind your hips a bit as you looked back up at the audience. Ken was still intensely focused on the two of you. “Ken looks like he wants to be balls deep in your throat,” you teased, noting the flash of amusement in Ken’s eyes and his growing smirk at the words. Hyuk moaned again, and you lifted up for him to take a breath, quickly lowering back down.

“He looks like he wants to fuck your throat raw from above,” you continued teasing Hyuk, liking the way it made him more enthusiastic. The more enthusiastic Hyuk got, the closer you felt yourself getting. “I bet it doesn’t matter who sits on your face, does it? You’d love it because you’re such a glutton for cum.” You lifted up for Hyuk to breathe then ground down on him, feeling yourself hit the edge. “You like it when your face is all covered in cum, don’t you?” you taunted, falling over the edge when Hyuk moaned an affirmative. You stuttered to a stop, moaning as you came, letting Hyuk work you over with his tongue as you rode the waves. When you came back down enough to act, you lifted your hips slightly and stayed up.

“Clean me up,” you ordered. Hyuk immediately craned up to start lapping, flinching slightly when Hongbin growled angrily.

“ _My Lady_ ,” Hongbin snarled, drawing your attention over your shoulder to him. He was teary eyed and shaking, muscles tense and precum leaking from his cock. You glanced back up at the clock over the door, noting that it’d been a good twelve minutes since you’d left him.

“That’s enough Hyuk,” you said, lifting away from him completely. “You did good,” you praised, turning to rub your thumb across his lips before crawling the short distance across the mat to Hongbin.

“M’lady,” Hongbin whined when you stopped and straightened in front of him.

“You made it past ten minutes without cumming,” you praised, reaching down to turn off the vibator on his cock ring. “You must feel like you’re ready to explode by now,” you hummed, pulling away before he could maneuver himself into getting stimulation from your hand. “But I don’t want you cumming just yet.” Hongbin snarled, leaning forward towards you. You shushed him harshly, shuffling back slightly. He quieted and stilled, the look in his eye still frustrated and angry. “Show me your ass,” you instructed and he reluctantly turned around and leaned forward. You turned off the prostate vibe and removed it, tossing it to the side before you stood up.

“Now cool off some while I go finish off the pup,” you instructed, moving away from Hongbin. He almost roared in frustration, but you ignored him, returning to Hyuk. The younger had pushed himself up on his elbows to watch you with Hongbin. You settled between Hyuk’s thighs and pulled a condom from your bra.

“You’ve done well today,” you praised Hyuk as you ripped the condom package open. “So I’ll let you cum.” You rolled the condom onto his dick and quickly leaned down to lick up his length. You paused at the top and flicked your tongue on the head, waiting for him to moan before taking it into your mouth and sucking. Taking mercy on Hyuk, you began to take him further in your mouth, working him as quickly as you felt comfortable. He only lasted a couple of minutes before cumming, turning into a twitching, tense mess and then melting into goo. You pulled away as soon as he’d relaxed, dragging one of your fingers down his ultrasensitive cock and reveling in the way he whined at the overstimulation.

Hongbin growled, drawing your attention away from Hyuk. You looked over your shoulder at him, cocking a challenging eyebrow at him. He growled at you again, shuffling closer to you on his knees. You shifted closer to Hongbin but stopped halfway to him and held your hand up to signal him to stay. Hongbin snarled but shrank back slightly, sharply glaring at you.

“Come,” you ordered, beckoning him with your hand. He curled his upper lip in disdain but crossed to you on his knees nonetheless. When he stilled in front of you, you reached out and stroked his hair. You held his stare calmly, even when he growled lowly at you. He was clearly annoyed that you’d forced him to edge for so long while doing his favorite things to another man. Threading your hand into his hair, you leaned in and kissed him, forcing it to stay slow despite Hongbin’s desire to speed things up. When you pulled back, you forcefully turned him to the side and released his hair so you could get at his wrist cuffs. Once his hands were free, you chucked the cuffs to the side and returned your hand to Hongbin’s hair. You yanked him in close to your body and pressed against him, leaning up so you could whisper into his ear.

“Put your cock inside me,” you ordered breathily against his ear. He growled and your back hit the mat so hard and fast, you almost didn’t register what had happened. However, Hongbin nosing between your breasts brought you back. He located the last of the condoms poking out of your bra and pulled it out with his teeth, pulling away from you just enough to rip it open and put it on. You took the chance to tilt your head and look at the audience and were pleased to see that they were reacting well.

“I said put it in,” you ordered more loudly, snaking your arms around Hongbin’s neck and yanking him down into a kiss. Hongbin nipped at your bottom lip as you shifted to allow him between your legs. His right hand brushed your waist as his left wandered up to squeeze your breast, defiantly ignoring your order as he broke the kiss to nuzzle and nip hungrily along your jaw. Displeased by the behavior, you yanked his collar hard enough to choke him, causing him to squirm in pain. “ _Don’t_ make me say it again,” you warned with a hiss. Hongbin’s hands immediately moved south as he pulled back slightly. You released his collar, pressing your hips up as Hongbin shifted on top of you and into a better position.

He thrust in with a single, rough movement, causing your breath to stutter as you tried to adjust to suddenly being filled. Hongbin immediately shifted, adjusting the angle and leaning close over you so he could nuzzle into your neck as he fucked. As soon as he was settled, he started thrusting, pace quick but not too rough. You shifted your arms down, one on his back and the other on his chest, and dug your nails in. Hongbin shuddered, inhaling sharply. He adjusted his angle and began nipping at your neck between every few breaths. You moaned, arching up and thrusting with him, the new angle allowing him to hit your g-spot with each thrust, driving you high.

With a light growl buried in your neck, Hongbin sped up. You knew he was close so you reached between you to get at your clit. Hongbin came first with a low moan, buried deep inside you and stuttering to a stop. You ground your hips up, working him through his climax and building yours up. When he started to come down, he started thrusting shallowly to help you finish, his breath hot and ragged on your neck. You finally let go and tumbled over, reveling in the release as Hongbin started to press kisses into your neck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hyuk murmured in frustration from somewhere behind you, reminding you of the audience in the room. You nudged at Hongbin’s shoulder and he flipped you over so you were on top. You sat up and lifted up, letting Hongbin’s softening cock slide out before settling back down. You still hadn’t quite caught your breath yet, but you looked around. Hyuk was half hard but had been a good boy and kept his hands away from his dick. The other spectators were all focused on you, waiting for your next order.

“That’s enough for today,” you announced, turning to look back at Hyuk and stroking at Hongbin’s sternum affectionately. “You both did really well.” Hyuk relaxed at the praise, eyes lighting up. You motioned him over. Hyuk scrambled across the mat, but Hongbin growled warningly when the younger got closer. You struck Hongbin on the chest, shushing him harshly. “The scene is over, there’s no need to be jealous anymore,” you scolded. Hongbin pouted but didn’t protest anymore when you pulled Hyuk over. You pulled the younger in close, stroking his cheek and searching his eyes.

“Are you ok?” you asked.

“Yeah,” Hyuk murmured.

“How are your balls?”

“They’re fine.”

“I didn’t go too hard?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes,”_ Hyuk groaned, pushing away a bit. “You ask too many questions. I’m fine, I would have safe worded if it was too much.” He gave you a cheeky grin, obviously hoping it would reassure you. Hongbin grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand down to brush against his cheek.

“Pay attention to me,” he pouted huskily, causing your full attention to drop to him.

“Are _you_ ok?” you asked, stroking down his cheek.

“I’m still a bit jealous,” Hongbin admitted.

“Oh?” you questioned, a bit amused.

“He’s too cute for his own good,” Hongbin sassed, expression scrunching into playful disgust. You laughed, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

“Do you think I’d give you that collar if I was so easily wooed by other subs?” you murmured into his forehead before dipping down to kiss him on the lips.

“Love you, too,” Hongbin murmured when you pulled back.

“You did good today, _very_ good,” you teased before dipping down for another kiss. Hyuk cleared his throat and shifted within your grip. Hongbin’s hand left your wrist and a second later Hyuk hissed, squirming. You broke the kiss and lightly smacked Hongbin on the cheek. Sitting back up, you noted Hyuk shooing Hongbin’s hand away.

“You put up a good fight, Hyuk,” Hongbin complimented the younger, letting him chase his hand away. He settled his hand on your thigh, stroking it affectionately.

“I wasn’t sure I’d survive,” Hyuk jabbed back, scrunching nose down at Hongbin. “But you have him well trained,” Hyuk complimented, looking up at you.

“ _Oi_ ,” Hongbin challenged, propping himself up on his elbow. You ignored him and pulled Hyuk in close to give him a kiss on the forehead.

“You’re almost as unruly as Hongbin,” you teased as you pulled back, a smile on your face. “But it was enjoyable.”

“Thank you for picking me today,” Hyuk said, turning a bit shy. “It was fun, even if Hongbin whooped my ass.”

“You needed to be put in your place,” Hongbin snapped back, smirking.

“I guess I’ll need to workout so I can pin _you_ next time,” Hyuk joked back.

“You’re big enough already,” N cut into the conversation, walking up to the three of you. He paused behind Hyuk and ruffled his hair, to which Hyuk wrinkled his nose and swatted N’s hand away.

“How were we?” you asked, looking up at N. He smiled down at you.

“I’d thought you’d lost control of Hongbin for a moment at the end, but that wasn’t the case at all,” N said. “You did great. You’ve grown a lot over this last year, all of you,” he praised, smile growing.

“Thank you,” you said, suddenly a bit shy. Hongbin’s hand brushed your arm reassuringly. You smiled at him before, sweeping your gaze over to Hyuk. “I guess we should clean up, and get Hyuk some ice.”

“Ken just went to get ice,” Ravi said, approaching the mat. Leo lingered behind him. Ravi tossed you each bathrobes to cover up with. You pulled yours on and quickly got off Hongbin so he could put on his.

“I wanna take a hot bath,” Hyuk said as he pulled his robe on.

“Not until we ice your balls for a bit,” N said, expression firm. Hyuk wrinkled his nose and flopped back on the mat with a groan. Hongbin tied and tossed his used condom before tying his robe closed, then tugged you back into his arms and hugged you tightly. It seemed like he didn’t want you wandering off too far from him after how much you’d ignored him earlier.

“A hot bath sounds nice,” Hongbin mumbled, nuzzling into your hair.

“Then should we all go in together?” you asked, bringing your hands to Hongbin’s at your waist.

“That would be nice,” Hyuk said, propping himself up to look at you.

“Then we should clean up the mat while he ices his balls,” you said, breaking out into a grin. Hyuk groaned and flopped back down. You patted Hongbin’s hands, moving to get up. “Come on, let’s get moving.”

“I’ll have the bath started and run your things down to the change room there,” N offered, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Thank you,” you said, coming to your feet.

“It’s _my_ pleasure,” N brushed off before excusing himself. You watched him leave before turning away to start cleaning.

“My lady,” Leo called out, catching you off guard. You turned to look at him, brows raised. “If you’d like, stay for dinner,” he offered, startling you even more.

“Dinner?” you asked, looking between Leo and Hongbin.

“Are you cooking tonight?” Hongbin asked casually, enough so that you weren’t sure if you should have elbowed him for it given the ambiguity of the social situation. Leo nodded, and Hongbin pressed against your side, leaning down to whisper in your ear. “His cooking is really good.”

“You must be hungry after playing so much,” Leo quietly insisted. You leaned back onto Hongbin, a bit anxious. You still didn’t know Hongbin’s friends very well, though you’d met with them a few times before and even played with some of them. As if sensing your hesitancy, Hongbin wrapped his arms back around your waist.

“If you don’t mind cooking extra,” you said sheepishly. Leo smiled and shook his head.

“I don’t mind at all,” he said, shifting his weight. Ken returned to the room, holding up a cloth ice pack and loudly calling out for Hyuk. Hyuk groaned, rolling away from Ken. “Let me know when you’re out of the bath,” Leo instructed, drawing your attention back to him.

“I will,” Hongbin answered.

“Thank you for inviting us to dinner,” you thanked, just as Ken and Hyuk started fussing over the ice. Leo shook his head and stepped closer to you and Hongbin.

“Thank _you_ for training our yappy little dog,” Leo said with a smirk, lifting his hand up and ruffling Hongbin’s hair. Hongbin growled playfully at Leo, only to flinch a moment later when Leo flicked him on the forehead.

“ _My_ yappy little dog,” you corrected, voice filled with laughter. Leo hummed, stepping back.

“This last year must have been difficult. You worked hard,” Leo complimented. “We should try playing together again sometime,” he offered. Your breath caught at the offer, remembering how poorly the last time you’d tried to play with Leo had gone. You hadn’t expected an offer to play with him again, yet he’d put the offer on the table. Maybe you were finally making some headway with Hongbin’s friends.

“We’d love to,” you accepted.

“I look forward to it,” Leo said.

“You know, you don’t have to have a play date to come visit,” Ken said, drawing your attention. He had one hand between Hyuk’s legs (with the ice, no doubt) and the other was carding through Hyuk’s hair.

“Yeah, you can always come to watch, or just hang out,” Ravi added. Hongbin’s arms tightened around you ever so slightly at the offer.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” you said gratefully. “We really should get out more, especially Hongbin.” Hongbin squeezed you tighter, nuzzling into your hair, pleased to get your permission to see his friends more often.

“The bath is almost ready,” N chimed from the doorway.

“And we haven’t cleaned anything,” you muttered looking around the mat.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ravi insisted. “We’ll get it. It’s your anniversary party after all.”

“Thank you,” you said, a bit apologetically. “What about Hyuk, has he been on the ice long enough?”

“Probably not,” Ken answered, but Hyuk was already sitting up and pushing him away.

“I can ice them later. It’s already uncomfortably cold. I just wanna soak in a tub,” Hyuk insisted. You broke out of Hongbin’s grip and grabbed his hand before stepping over to Hyuk and extending your hand.

“Then shall we go soak together?” you asked him. Hyuk grinned up at you, taking your hand.

“Can we cuddle?” Hyuk asked as you helped him up.

“Not if it’s too hot,” Hongbin objected, a small hint of playfulness in his otherwise dry tone.

“Of course we can,” you answered Hyuk. “All three of us.”


End file.
